Si tratas de esconder algo, es más fácil que lo encuentren
by White Aconite
Summary: Si existiera algo parecido a las puertas del infierno, definitivamente el cuarto de Harry entraría en ese catálogo. Reconoce esas sonrientes caras y no prometían nada bueno.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

_Este Fic participa en el reto "Feliz cumpleaños Gred y Feorge" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

* * *

**Si tratas de esconder algo, es más fácil que la encuentren.**

By: White Aconite.

Era el día y los preparativos para la importante celebración nocturna en su casa debían pulirse por el mocoso que vivía de gorrona en su hogar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Desconsideradamente toca con tosquedad la puerta sin pensar en su inquilino al que rehúsa tratar como familia; quizá si hubiese prestado más atención a los pasos en el interior habría previsto los terribles acontecimientos; pisadas que hacían un eco similar al que haría un asesino antes de asestar el golpe a sus víctimas.

-Buenas tardes –unas lagunas argénteas le reciben al otro lado de la puerta.

-…señor Vernon –complementa su homólogo con una sonrisa igual de pícara.

Si existiera algo parecido a las puertas del infierno, definitivamente el cuarto de Harry entraría en ese catálogo. Reconoce esas sonrientes caras y no prometían nada bueno.

* * *

Saber que esos chicos pelirrojos tenían la total libertad de hacer uso de esa aberración a la que llamaban magia casi le provoca el infarto; pretender hospitalidad con sus no-invitados, un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, debía guardar prudencia para no ofenderlos provocando enviar al traste sus esperanzas por un puesto más alto en el departamento.

Quizá por ello se contrarió cuando los Weasley parecieron encontrarse a gusto en la casa (pese a que Potter estaba ocupado con los deberes) y se negaron a irse pese a sus indirectas tan directas de no ser bienvenidos.

Los gemelos hacían uso de su maestría para ignorar campantemente las amenazas del robusto hombre y, revoloteando como si estuviesen en su propia casa, hicieron una excursión en la morada con insaciable curiosidad del mundo muggle que tenían pendiente. Por supuesto Vernon desconfiaría ante cualquier fenómeno caminante con varita.

Seguirlos con su inmenso cuerpo de arriba abajo le dejaba exhausto, empero, la integridad de su evento dependía de ello. Por ello, entró en pánico cuando les perdió de vista y corrió buscando a sus indeseadas visitas con la envidiable rapidez de una quinceañera.

Quizá hubiese preferido una inundación en su casa o una bomba pestilente, pero encontrarlos con aquello oculto estratégicamente detrás de su librero…

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre modelo como usted…? –tomó un ejemplar con sus mano para mostrar la evidencia sin importarle el bochorno del adulto.

-¿… estuviera interesado en esto? –señala con sorna el restante.

-¡Dejen eso! –ordenó al borde de la apoplejía.

-¡Vernon! ¿Qué significa esto? –el chillido escandalizado solo empeoró el escenario. Voltear para enfrentarse a una Petunia con un rostro lleno de indignación no era fácil.

-Querida puedo explicarlo.

-Tuney, vas a tener que incrementar tu arsenal –sin importarle tutear a una mujer que podría ser su madre, Fred pasó un brazo cómodamente por los hombros de la rubia en un gesto falso de camarería.

-…para que tu esposo no se entretenga con tan indecentes revistas –y como haciendo hincapié en sus palabras, George alzó la portada de la gaceta donde una mujer posaba con prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

-¡Te juro que no son mías! ¡Estos bastardos me quieren inculpar! –con falso enfado, los gryffindors se llevaron las manos al pecho melodramáticamente.

-No se tiene que estar avergonzado de los placeres de la carne…

-…pero procure ocultarlos en un lugar menos obvio ¿no es cierto, Tuney?

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡AFUERA!

El alarido de su esposa logró lo que Vernon no pudo durante toda la tarde: sacar a los Weasley.

Entre risas los gemelos se perdieron a lo lejos en la calle haciendo recobrar la tranquilidad al adulto.

-Tenemos una plática pendiente, Vernon –prometió Petunia cruzada de brazos.

-Pero querida…

-¡En la noche! –zanjó cortante dirigiéndose a la cocina. Esos platillos no se harían solos.

Bueno, salvo por el problema marital que provocaron, no hubo nada desastroso…

¿Verdad?

* * *

-Oye George ¿Dónde dejaste los fuegos artificiales?

-Justo debajo de la mesa. Créeme hermano, la hora del postre será memorable.

-Eso les enseñará…

-… a no dejar sin comer a Harry.

Vernon aprendería a desconfiar cuando las cosas fueran bien, es especial con los gemelos. Habría que hacer muchas celebraciones más pues el ascenso no era el que ahora peligraba, sino también el puesto permanente del Dursley… y que los fuegos artificiales no amenizaban ninguna fiesta por más que insistieran los pelirrojos en ello.

* * *

**N/A:**

Uhff no sé cómo pero salió. Un adefesio pero al menos salió el reto. No puedo decir que me gustó del todo *se disculpa*.

Recibí inspiración divina al último momento con eso de la porno XD pero quería un distractor no tan obvio. Con los gemelos no se sabe qué esperar y uno NO debe de cometer el error de tomarse el respiro con ellos cerca.

Lástima Vernón *inserte carita de falsa congoja*.

Bien, ahora los detalles técnicos.

A diferencia de los films, en los libros se describe a Petunia como una mujer rubia, característica también heredada a su hijo (y hecho que hará pensar a Harry que Draco es igual a su primo *llora*).

Reviews, críticas, tomatazos y crucios son bienvenidos.


End file.
